Another World
by Pandabear08
Summary: when Kagome Higurashi and the others defeated Naraku. a year later that the bone eater well started to glow, a white dragon claw grabbed Kagome down the well. until Kagome then starts to realize that shes not in the feudal japan, but in Earthland
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER WORLD**

Disclaimer I don't not own fairy tail nor inuyasha characters. And this my first fanfiction ever and I'm kinda nerves but I believe that we all have creative mind so I hope you guys like my creative work. Yeah enjoy

**Kagome POV**

I was just walking around in the Higurashi shrine on my usual day, but until I saw the bone eaters well it's been a year since me and others defeated the evil villein called Naraku, And restore peace to the feudal era.

But until one day I was visiting the bone eater well it started to glowing and a white dragons claws just pulled me Into the well. I thought I was going back to the feudal japan, so that I could see Inuyasha and the others again. But ,it turns out I wasn't really going back. It took me to somewhere else, something come out of the well it was my old school uniform, priestess miko outfit that Kikyo used to wear, bow and arrows, and my old backpack. After putting on my old uniform I came across a white dragon. it was glowing white. It said to me that I came into a different world of magic. The dragon didn't mention his name he just called himself the white dragon, the powers the dragon has it was just light.

**Our POV**

"Welcome to earthland Kagome Higurashi the priestess from "earth"said the white dragon."are you a dragon"Kagome yelled."so you can see me, and yes indeed I am"said the white dragon."why did you bring me here"said Kagome."I bright you to this world just to purify the evil that is lurking around fiore. The country is in danger"said the white dragon."really"yelled Kagome."you and I have the same abilities purification magic, but yours has some kind spiritual powers, our magic appears differently in other two worlds"said the white dragon. "really, what about me going back home "yelled Kagome."your world is frozen in time"said the white dragon."really' my family is not noticing that I'm missing"said Kagome."you can stay here for forever"said the white dragon."are you serious"said Kagome."I just notice something about this dragon, he seemed depressed and cold I don't think he found peace, which means he's"Kagome thought."wait a mintute your are you just a lost soul"said Kagome shocked."yes I am dead,but my spirit lives on, I tolled my disciple to kill me so he could abstain my power of light."power of the light"said Kagome shocked."I'm sorry, about your death"said Kagome."when I first led my eyes on you, that your sad and depressed expression, your dead your just a soul"said Kagome."so you know my emotions and you touched my soul"said the white dragon."and yes that reminds me, I want you to abstain my soul and my magic"said the white dragon."so you want me to take you"said Kagome."I'll be your Guide to this world"said the white dragon."thank you"said Kagome." I have a question to ask you"said Kagome."yes what is it"said the white dragon."what was the name of your student?"said Kagome."his name was sting"said the white dragon."you mustn't mention about me to him"said the white dragon. "that reminds me you can summon these soul collectors"said the white dragon."but I can take people soul"yelled Kagome."you must Kagome these were helpful when you help kikyo"said the white dragon."what how do you know about kikyo from my world"said Kagome."I was one of her soul collectors"said the white dragons."really"yelled Kagome."yes, you look a lot Kikyo, beautiful as ever"said the white dragon."I have to go if you need me summon me what ever time you need me"said the white dragon."thank you"said Kagome. "White dragon how come I feel different from this world"said Kagome."I have forgotten I give you my body, your body is made of my bones and graveyard soil of mine"said the white dragon."no way"yelled Kagome."but you'll get to live forever" said the white dragon."no way just like kikyo"Kagome thought."unless you can defeat a dark wizard zeref, but you'll get your human body back."okay I'm off" said Kagome."good luck miko"said the white dragon.

**Kagome POV**

After that incident about the white talking dragon,I came across a battle it was some bandits and there was a boy that has pink hair and girl with blond hair and a blue cat. And they're were just fighting and pink haired boy had fire in his fist. I've wonder where am at. The three people show up a woman had a sword and armor. And there is a guy without a shirt and using ice magic, and a little girl with the white cat flying. Then a lizard man used a spell to freeze them. What should I do?

**Our POV**

"Natsu I can't move" said the blond girl." Don't worry Lucy I'll get us out off here" said Natsu.

"It's no use Natsu I can't move either" said the red haired girl.

"Don't you dare giving up Erza your stronger than this lizard man, I'm going to fight you Erza and you too gray said Natsu.

"Damn it I can't even move" Gray said. Now I'm going to destroy you all" yelled the lizard man starting laughing.

**Kagome POV**

He seems to be holding something like a crystal ball, I need to save them."I know I'll shot my sacred arrow so it could break the spell" Kagome thought.

**Our POV**

Than Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the lizard man crystal ball and piercing him and started yelling in pain. The spell was , Gray, Lucy, Erza,Wendy,Carla and happy were surprised." What was that "said Erza! " who fired that arrow" yelled the lizard , Gray, Ezra, Lucy Wendy, Carla and happy are now free. After that Natsu punch the lizard man that he was flying out of the ball park. "Master" yelled the bandits started to run away."Yay we did" said happy."I wonder who fired that arrow" Erza said. "It was me" said Kagome coming out of the bushes."Thank you for saving us I don't know how to repay you" said Erza."What's your name?" said Lucy with the smile. "My name is Kagome Higurashi" Introducing herself."Thank for saving our butts ,my name is Natsu; this is gray, lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and happy"said Natsu."well Ill be going, then" said Kagome starts walking away."hey, wait you should join our guild"said Gray ."i don't belong here" said Kagome starts to walk away from them."hey, you should join our guild"said Natsu grabbing Kagome by the hand."you should after all you saved us from that bandit" said Erza."sure I'll join your guild" said Kagome."that was amazing what you just did, you just shot a sacred arrow, Kagome are you a priestess" said Erza. Everybody we're shocked what they're heard that Kagome is a priestess."what, what's a priestess"said happy. "priestess is a woman that could have a tremendous spiritual powers that could purify any kind of magic"said Erza."wow that's amazing" said lucy."I can see things that nobody can't see"said Kagome."really" said lucy."Can we just go already" said gray. "Aye sir" said happy the blue cat."Hey" said the cat. "Wow Kagome is a lot prettier than Lucy" said happy. "Shut it you cat" said Lucy.

Later at the guild

**Our POV**

Later that day the master of the guild welcomed to the newcomer and introduces her to everybody at the guild. Kagome made new friends at the guild. She met levy, Mary Jane, gajeel, lisanna, and everybody at the guild. "Hey kagome, what's your Mage" said Master mackov." Her magic is spiritual powers" said Erza. Everyone and master mackov was impressed by Kagome's spiritual powers."that's impressive, are you around here, and are you planning to join a guild" said master mackov."yes"said Kagome."Mira Jane give kagome her mark"said master mackov."Everyone I have very good news were going to participate the grand magic games said master mackov. "YAY" everyone yelled. "and the bad news we have 5 days to practice so train yourself for the games"WHAT" everyone yelled." but first, let's celebrate by having the newest member in team fairy tail guild" said master mackov.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

**Kagome POV**

I just took a late night walk around the streets in magnolia, until I stop when I reached a hill to lay down for awhile. There was a river I enjoy the sound of the river. The fresh air outside of magnolia. Then I looked at the stars at night it reminded me back at feudal japan when I was with Inuyasha and the others I miss them terribly.

**Our POV**

"Hey whatcha doing?" said Natsu.

"I was just walking around town that's all, and now I'm laying on the grass looking up to the stars"said Kagome."May I join you" said Natsu. "Yeah sure"said they're both glanced at the stars at night laying on the softest grass in magnolia."Hey, Natsu can I tell you something" Kagome said having a depresses on her face."Sure thing"said Natsu while smiling at Kagome. Kagome explain everything that happen when she got to magnolia."yeah" said Kagome."so do you want to go back" said Natsu. "I don't know, I guess I'm stuck here for the time being" said Kagome smiling trying to hard her tears."don't you worry you love it here" said Natsu smiling at Kagome." Thank you Natsu" said Kagome smiling at Natsu. An hour later Kagome fall asleep under the stars. Natsu glanced at Kagome while she was sleeping.

**Natsu POV**

"Kagome fall asleep what should do" Natsu thought glancing at Kagome sleeping and then Natsu grin."wow Kagome is different then the rest of the girls in magnolia, girls wouldn't sleep on glass they just like to sleep on beds, but Kagome is different for some reason. And I like how Kagome smiles, happy said that she's prettier than lucy. What happy said it was true, wait what why am I thinking Kagome like that. I'm i in love with Kagome higurashi. Come to think of it she's cute when she's a asleep. Then Natsu fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another World Chapter two**

i do not own fairy tail and Inuyasha, and i do not own characters and rumiko takahashi owns and is the createrof Inuyasha and hiro mashima is the crerater of Fairy Tail.

**Next morning**

While Kagome and Natsu fell asleep in the in the nicest softest grass in all Magnolia and it was already morning.

**Kagome POV**

Was I sleeping here the whole night. I can't believe it oh no Natsu slept here too I can't believe he stayed here for me no there is another reason he's sleeping here. Should I wake him up?

**Our POV**

"Natsu it's morning" said Kagome. Natsu yawns. "Its morning already wows, oh Kagome" said Natsu. "Good morning, sorry I disturb your sleep" said Kagome. "No its cool" said Natsu. "I'm sorry that I made you slept here for" said Kagome. "No worries, I slept like a baby here in this grass" said Natsu. "Well that's good "said Kagome. "Have you always slept in grass" said Natsu. "Yeah what about it" said Kagome. "I don't know all the girls in magnolia would hate to sleep in the grass" said Natsu. "oh really I always like sleeping in grass it's nice looking in the stars at night and going to camping it's nice I always do it with my friends" said Kagome stared looking depressed. "Hey is something wrong matter" said Natsu. "Oh it's nothing, we should he'd back to the guild hall" said Kagome. "Kagome you're a priestess right" said Natsu. "Yeah what about it" said Kagome. "So have you used your magic in battle" said Natsu. "Well I don't call it magic but I called it spiritual powers" said Kagome. "And what kind of technique do you use "said Kagome." Well I don't have my bow with me, but I could show my abilities later if you want to "says Kagome." Yeah sure why not" said Kagome. "Great well be best friends" said Natsu with his wide grin. "Okay then but we should he'd back" said Kagome. "Okay I'll take you back, let's go" said Natsu.

**Later in town**

"Hey Kagome have you ever been in any battles" said Natsu. "Oh yeah I've been a lot of life and death situations" said Kagome. "Really that's so cool, are you an s-class Mage" said Natsu. "What's that" said Kagome. "Well s-class Mage can go on difficult missions are jobs and earn lots of money" said Natsu. "Really I would love to get money but I rather help people along the way" said Kagome. "Really you sound a lot of like Erza" said Natsu. "Really I do, is she big around here" said Kagome. "Yeah she can use up to 100 swords at the same time" said Natsu. "Wow that's amazing well my friend Inuyasha he can use one of his technique called the wind scar and can take down 100 men in one sweep" said Kagome. "Wow really that so amazing I would want to fight someone like that" said Natsu. "I rather not his attacks could be deadly" said Kagome. "Really wow I didn't know about that" said Natsu. "About you spiritual powers what can you do with that" said Natsu. "Well I can purify anything and I can sense evil presence, and I can see that no mortal can't see" said Kagome. "Really that's cool" said Natsu. "Yup I can tell about medicinal herbs and learn about healing people that are wounded." That's nice to have some like that" said Natsu looking kind annoyed. "agh I'm making myself look boring okay Kagome make yourself look good front Natsu." someone help there's some bandits" said an old man. "It's fighting time" said Natsu. "Wait Natsu" said Kagome." Ha-ha you stupid women looking weak there" said a bandit. "Pick on somebody with your own size" said Natsu. "Look boss it's the salamander" said a bandit. "Oh Natsu Dragoneel" said a dark wizard. "Let her go" said Natsu. "Like I ever do that salamander" said boss bill. "Why you" yelled Natsu. "Hmp you're not a challenge" said boss bill." what I can't move" said Natsu. "Oh no Natsu can't move now I need to do something, wait that shop keeper has a bow and arrows yes I can't purify that that weird staff" Kagome thought. "May I use that bow and arrow real fast to save my friend" said Kagome. "Yes you may" said shop keeper. "Here it goes strake the evil" said Kagome shooting her sacred arrow to the dark wizard. "I'll destroy you salamander "said the dark wizard." damn him" said Natsu. Than a sacred arrow that Kagome fired purifying the magic hit the staff and the dark wizard. "oh that arrow" said the shop keeper. "That arrow that's the arrow saved us from the other time" said Natsu." damn who fired that sacred arrow" said dark wizard. "I did" said Kagome aiming the sacred arrow at the dark wizard." damn you woman" said the dark wizard."wait is she a priestess "said dark wizard." Let him go or I'll shoot" said Kagome. "Damn that witch" said dark wizard running away with his bandits. "He got away" said Natsu. "Sorry Natsu" said Kagome. "Wait why are you apologizing for you saved me Kagome" said Natsu. "I know but I couldn't stopped him" said Kagome. "Wow that was your power that's cool Kagome "said Natsu." Yeah you can say that" said Kagome. "Young woman thank you for saving us" said the old woman. "It was nothing" said Kagome. "Young woman are you a priestess" said shop keeper. "She has to be have you seen that sacred arrow" said man. "Wow she amazing she saved us all." We are forever in your debt" said the old woman. "It was nothing really" said Kagome. "oh yeah here is your bow" said Kagome. "no it's all your priestess" said the shop keeper. "But I have a bow already" said Kagome. "but you can have some arrows here take these you may need them" said Kagome. "Well I can't refuse you're offering" said Kagome. "Thanks again" said Kagome waving goodbye. "No thank you priestess" said a crowd. "Wow people are starting to like you Kagome" said Natsu. "Well I have been this lot it's nothing to me" said Kagome. when natsu and kagome were walking around maginolia and come upon a poster about the grand magic games X791. "our guild should join the grand magic games" said Natsu. "what is that, you speak of" said kagome. every year there is a contest of which guild is the best in all fiore" said natsu. "really that would be nice to watch the show." oh we're not watching it we're going to be into together you and me and my friends" said nastu." Common Natsu I'm not that good" said Kagome. "But what you did back there used that sacred arrow against the bandits that's something" said Natsu. "I know but I don't know I've always been doing it awhile now" said Kagome. "I understand but your kind of gift you have you can save a lot of people" said Natsu. "Yeah you're right, let's get going" said Kagome."ahh" woman screaming. "Now what" said Natsu. "Let's go" said Kagome. "It's a cat" yelled woman. "Kirara no way what are you doing here girl "said Kagome while kirara jump to Kagome's arms." Hey it's a cat" said Natsu. "Not just any cat it's a demon cat" said Kagome. "Cool no way let me pet her "said Natsu with a huge grin. Kirara hissed at Natsu. "Kirara he just a friend" said Kagome "kirara where Sango and the others" said Kagome. Kirara looked depressed. "Oh I guess they're not here" said Kagome. "But how come you get to the well and they didn't" said Kagome. "It's everything right Kagome" said Natsu. "Yeah everything is fine, let's go" said Kagome."Yeah at this rate people are going to get worried" said Natsu. "Really I'm sorry I'm taking so long" said Kagome. "Everything is cool but they get all worried and they would have a search party" said Natsu. "How about we fly over there" said Kagome. "Kagome we can't fly and I don't have my best pal happy with us and he can't take two people" said Natsu. "but kirara can, kirara can you take us over there" said Kagome. Kirara transformed into a large demon cat. "No way your cat just got big it's so awesome" said Natsu. Kagome gets on top of kirara's back. "Get on" said Kagome. "Okay" said Natsu. Natsu gets on top of Kirara's back. "Hold on to me" said Kagome. "But I-"said Natsu when his voice cut off by Kagome. "Let's go kirara" said Kagome. Kirara took off flying to the sky. "Wow your cat can fly" said Natsu. "Yeah don't underestimate kirara she a good feline friend" said Kagome. "If I had this cat in my childhood "said Natsu." Yeah, umm Natsu you can stop holding on to me so tight" said Kagome. "Yeah sorry" said Natsu feeling slightly embarrass and blushing." Oh we're here" said Kagome.

**Meanwhile at the guild hall**

"Hey Lucy" said Mira Jane. "Hey Mira have you seen Natsu anywhere" said Lucy. "He went out looking for someone at night and he didn't come back at night" said Mira. Really who was he looking for" said Lucy. "The new girl Kagome Higurashi" said Mira. "You mean the priestess" said Lucy. "Yeah that's her alright "said Mira. "I never got to introduce myself to the new member" said Wendy. "Yeah we got a priestess this time" said Lucy. "Really he must know about healing" said Wendy. "yeah she must know about healing" said Lucy."oi "yelled Natsu outside. "finally Natsu is here "said happy going outside. "he's been gone while said Erza. "where is that stupid flame brain "said grey "he must be outside "said happy opening the door and out of nowhere kirara bust through the doors of fairy tail and landed on happy."ahh it's a big kitty cat "said happy. "What is that big cat "said grey." I don't know is that Kagome and Natsu on top of it "said Erza."yeah it's us "said Natsu. "Sorry about kirara breaking down your doors she usually lands perfectly "said Kagome while Natsu getting of kirara."Who that is a big cat "said Lucy "what is that rucked "said master mackov."What happen to the doors "said master mackov."I'm sorry about kirara breaking the doors "said Kagome."Its fine my dear, it can be fixed, what's up with the big cat" said Kagome. "Oh this kirara she's not that much trouble" said Kagome while Natsu and Kagome getting off. Kirara walks towards master mackov and starts licking master mackov."Is she usually this big" said master mackov. Kirara transforms into a little kitty cat. "Wow she a little cat" said Lucy. "Wow can she talk "said happy. "No she can't talk but she's a very good company to have" said Kagome. "She's adorable I wish I could have a feline friend as her "said master mackov."Now Kagome you have a place to stay" said master mackov."No I don't "say Kagome." Really you can stay here in the guild Kagome if you want" said Mira. Really I can" said Kagome "yeah sure you can" said Mira Jane. "That's great" said Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another world chapter 3**

**I do not own fairy tail and fairy tail.!**

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi while I was at my home at Higurashi shine I notice the bone eaters well was started glowing again and after it was glowing it a dragons glaw dragged me to the well and I thought I was going back to the feudal era japan. But it didn't turn up what I have hope for instead I went to this other world where humans can use magic, and I start meeting new strangers and started to be friends with them. And the world it's called earthland.

**Kagome Dream**

"Where am I"said Kagome."Kagome my dear child what is going on here"said kaede."kaede what are you doing here in my dreams"said Kagome."I don't know somehow we are connected by our spiritual powers"said kaede."really I didn't know we can do that"said Kagome."listen now child we don't have all day here but I'm here to train you to become a better priestess"said kaede."really but you should me about medicine herbs"said Kagome."but it is not enough for you to become a better priestess"said kaede."really like what"said Kagome."I'm here to help you to perform exorcisms"said kaede."oh exorcisms like how meroku dose it"said Kagome."yes but you have more better spiritual powers than meroku you must practice very hard and well, meroku well teach you practice exorcism and I can teach you more about healing another persons wounds"said Kagome."really I'll practice very hard and well kaede"said Kagome."very well than me child learn you more archery skills in the world you live in now and practice I've heard with your spiritual powers you can developed new archery powers like usually using one arrow you can shot multiple of arrows"said kaede."really I can do that lady Kaede"said Kagome ."yes I've heard you can use your spiritual powers to shot a arrow without using an arrow"said kaede."really that's an amazing"said kaede"said Kagome."I've been here long enough tomorrow night you'll show practice now you must train harder Kagome cause something is coming up like an event "said kaede."really I'll keep that in mind thank you kaede for everything"said Kagome."I'll see again Kagome"said kaede while disappearing."wait kaede"said Kagome but a bright light shined through. Than Kagome woke up.

**This morning. Our POV**

"Wow what was that dream about" Kagome thought."so I can connect my friends back in feudal japan"said Kagome."and kaede says that something is coming and I need to train my so really hard"Kagome thought. After that Kagome the priestess got ready to go downstairs.

After that Kagome got downstairs to hear what was the commotion.

"Hey Kagome"said levy."Hi levy"said Kagome."have you heard about the grand magic games"said levy."yes ive heard of it is coming from natsu what is this grand magic games anyway"said Kagome."grand magic games is like a contest which guild is the best"said levy."Ooo like a competition"said Kagome."yes so whatever which guild wins gets to be numberer one guild in all fiore and wins a lot of money"said levy."who that's amazing"said Kagome."so your in"said levy."I don't know I have to think about it"said Kagome."c'mon Kagome I know you can do it the all town in magnolia is talking about a priestess which is you"said levy."I don't know"said Kagome."I'll let you decide"said levy."hey Kagome Natsu is looking for you"said levy."really about what"said Kagome."he says he wants to challenge you"said levy."why dose he want to pick up fights"said kagome."i think he likes you"said Levy."really I doubt"said Kagome I'm going to take a little rest and take a shower I don't feel well"said Kagome."what are you sick Kagome"said levy."I'm not sick"said Kagome."Ooo I get it"said levy."okay I'll see you later"said Kagome."see ya Kagome"said levy."hey Kagome"said levy."yeah what is it"said Kagome."your name"said levy."what about my name"said Kagome."I don't know it hold some kind of power that I never felt before"said levy."Ooo yeah that I'll tell you later I'm going to rest a little"said Kagome."oh okay, I understand you must been tired from yesterday"said levy."I'll see you soon"said Kagome."later"said levy.

**Later in Kagome's room**

**Kagome POV**

I've been so tired from yesterday, I'm going to take a nice nap.

**Kagome dream**

"Kagome where are you"said Inuyasha."Inuyasha why are you here in my dream"said Kagome while hugging Inuyasha."I just wanted to give you this"said Kagome."but Inuyasha this is your kimono of the fire rat it belongs to you and second i can't get it in this dream I can't get thing from here"said Kagome."it's going to be in the well when you got to this world"said Inuyasha while disappearing."no wait Inuyasha"said Kagome. Kagome wakes up No way that was Inuyasha in my dream and he give me his kimono of the fire rat, but I don't have it.

**Flashback.**

The kimono is going to be in the well you came from this world. Oh yeah inuyasha tell me about the well I must go to that well.

**Our POV**

Kagome got downstairs."kirara let's go"said Kagome. Kirara than transform into a big cat took off Kagome to find the rube of the fire rat."Kagome where are you going"yelled Natsu."don't worry about me I'll be right back"said Kagome."happy let's follow Kagome"said Natsu."aye sir"said happy."where is Kagome going"said Natsu."I dont know but im worried about kagome" said happy. "i am too"said natsu.

**Later outside of the well**

"Where here kirara"said Kagome. Kagome goes to the well to get the rube of the fire rat."Kagome what's going on"said Natsu."Natsu what are you doing here"said Kagome."everybody was worried about you Kagome"said Natsu."I'm fine Natsu you can tell the other that I'm ok"said Kagome."but what are you doing here"said Natsu."I'm just getting something"said Kagome while something pulled her down."Kagome"yelled Natsu while trying getting Kagome.

**Later inside in the well**

"Where am I"said Kagome."your inside the bone eaters well my dear"said kaede."kaede what are you doing here"said Kagome hugging kaede."inuyasha was just here but he wanted me to give this to you"said kaede."hold a minute isn't the world frozen in our world kaede"said Kagome."it is but now we can live forever frozen in time but somehow the shikon jewel is back to this world"said kaede."what no way I destroy the shikon jewel"said Kagome."somehow it back and it's been given a purpose again, I guess the shikon jewel won't leave out of our universe, but I can explain one thing"said kaede."what is it"said Kagome."you know how the bone eaters well can go though time and this universe"said kaede."yeah what about it"said Kagome."don't you think the shikon jewel has come to This world"said kaede."you think it can do that"said Kagome."yeah where do you think the jewel well end up next"said kaede."here at the world I'm staying at"said Kagome."exactly Kagome you must purify the shikon jewel again"said kaede."yes and I'll make the same wish that destroyed the jewel"said Kagome."wait do you think you might have to purify something or someone"said kaede."I don't know, wait the white dragon said about something about me purifying zeref guy"said Kagome."who's zeref"said kaede."he's an evil dark wizard that always try to destroy in this world"said Kagome."you must purify him along with the jewel in that way we can live our lives"said kaede."not just that so i can be human again" said kagome. "what do you mean about that child" said kaede. " in order for me to be in this world i had to have a body in this world so my body is made of bones and graveyatd soil froma white dragon" said kagome. "impossible, you have the same body just like kikyou in order wonder the earth"said kaede."you must hurry to destroy this zeref and purify along the jewel" said kaede okay I well kaede"said Kagome."Kagome I must give you this"said kaede handing over the rube of the fire rat."Kagome I hate to do this but here is the shikon jewel"said kaede handing over the shikon jewel."and one last thing we must perform the power of invisibility so that no one sees it but you must look out for those want the desire something or using the word I wish"said kaede."yes let's start"said Kagome. while Kagome and kaede holding the shikon jewel in the hands. Something that caught Kagome attention is that kikyou join the hand exorcism and purification magic."kikyou what are you doing here we shall purify the shikon jewel and get it's invisibility."yes"said Kagome and kaede.

**Later outside the well**

"Kagome"said Natsu."what happen to Kagome"said Natsu. Hand was holding on to the well it was Kagome climbing out if the well."Kagome are you okay"said Natsu."what happen to you Kagome"said happy."I'm fine don't worry about me I just fall in that's all, and I heard that fairy tail is going to participate the grand magic games"said Kagome."yeah what about"said Natsu."I like to join the games"said Kagome."really are you sure you can do it"said Natsu."I'm sure of it I have spiritual powers"said Kagome."and I've heard we are training for the grand magic games tomorrow morning, we should get ready"said Kagome."yeah let's get going"said Natsu.


End file.
